


Behind the Scenes

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: *~DISCLAIMER~* I don't own, only borrowing.





	Behind the Scenes

“Get on the boat!” Carter snapped, the shotgun pointed right in Monica’s face. Kenzi’s frown deepened and when she looked to her, scared and desperate, all she could do was shake her head and watch her be led away. Next Carter turned on her, giving him a cursory glance before ordering Enrique, “Hide the cars and get rid of her.”

Kenzi was just about in tears, frustration mounting at Carter’s words,and she ignored the shove from the bodyguard. Carter had started to walk away but dammit if the blonde was going to let him leave without knowing the truth of the situation. She might still end up dead, only at least she would have tried. “Carter, wait!” Surprised the man actually stopped, it took until he gazed over his shoulder for Kenzi to find more words. “Just please… don’t go yet, okay?”

“And why’s that?” he asked coldly, eyes as hard as steel.

Kenzi attempted to take a step towards him but Enrique snagged hers arm. It caused the blonde to growl in frustration, blurting out, “Cause I love you dammit!” without thinking. She froze as soon as she realized just what she had said, watching with wide, moist eyes as Carter’s brows rose and he slowly turned around to face her fully.

Scoffing, the drug lord inquired, “I’m actually supposed to believe that?” He may have been skeptical but even so Kenzi didn’t miss those intense blue-grey eyes traveling his form with intrigue.

“Why do you think I did all this?” Kenzi answered, breathing still heavy as her anger started bubbling to the surface. “Our cars were being tracked so we had to ditch them and avoid federal tails! We were bringing you the money and protecting your ass!” Carter frowned then, brows furrowing as he took in the new information.

The silent questioning look from Carter prompted Enrique to confirm, “Chicka here had some massive distraction orchestrated for us to switch cars. Trackers or no, we had a shitload of cops on our ass the second we got to that trailer park.”

Carter mulled it over, biting the inside of his cheek as he gazed back at Kenzi. Taking that as an indication to continue, she admitted, “The DEA was blackmailing me and Brian. We didn’t have a choice.” Huffing, Kenzi shook her head, saying, “I want out just as bad as you do.”

Before Carter had the chance to grill her on the details, another vehicle was pulling into the lot. Brian and Rome weren’t looking too happy as they exited, followed by Roberto. “Next time we make a change in a drop location,” Brian complained, “make sure both guys know where the fuck they’re goin’. This asshole got us lost after you pulled away from us.” 

Roberto started cursing at him in Spanish from across the roof of the car. Rome only rolled his eyes and yelled back, “English Papi!” which started a whole new string of insults.

Jutting her chin out, Kenzi looked pointedly at Carter. “See?” she sighed.

That made Carter huff out something close to a laugh. He wet his lips, features visually softening as the rest of his body loosened. “What do they have on you?” he inquired, meeting Kenzi’s gaze.

She felt herself relaxing then, breathing a soft sigh of relief that Carter not only believed her but was willing to listen. Apparently the inquiry had drawn Rome’s attention as well since he stopped telling Roberto off in order to listen. “Long story short, I’m wanted for breaking someone out of a prison transport. Brian is wanted for be a shitty cop.”

“Hmm… and your friend?”

“Brian brought Rome in so he could get early release on his house arrest. I’m the one looking at prison.”

Carter nodded, taking a few steps closer. Making a hand motion for Enrique to release her, the guard backed off and gave them some space. “So…” the brunette began, voice dropping lower. “You want to come with me is what you’re saying?” Kenzi could only nod, causing the man to smirk. “Alright then.” He stepped away, ordering his guards to leave a bag of cash in the trunk for Rome and Brian then turning to tell one of his other lackeys to bring Monica back out.

Not entirely sure what was going on, Brian approached her. “Diva, you know what you’re doing?”

“Not in the slightest,” Kenzi answered honestly, offering her friend a lopsided grin. It fell away though as he asked with concern, “You gonna be okay?”

“Mean with Bilkins? Shit… it’s you that he wanted. I’ll be fine and Rome will be done with that damn tracker soon enough.” He smirked as he added, “Then we’ll come find your crazy ass.”

That made Kenzi smile again. “Hold ya to that.”

Their light mood shifted as soon as Monica was walking back down the dock. She was clearly confused and looked between Carter and Kenzi. It was the blonde that explained however. “Got Carter to take me instead.” Her eyes widened and she started to speak but she held up his hand. “I’ll be a’right.”

“Kenzi you can’t!” she argued, reaching for her. She only stepped back, putting herself closer to Carter as she did so. The man took the opportunity to clamp down on Kenzi’s shoulder, not bothering to hide the look of disdain directed straight at Monica. “Don’t do this!” she pleaded all the same.

Kenzi shook her head. “Take care of yourself,” was all she said.

Rome stepped up to her as tears threatened to spill over. She immediately leaned against him when he put an arm around her shoulder, face burying in his chest as she started to cry. Looking at her best friend, Kenzi simply threw him a wink and the corner of Rome’s lips curled a moment. Brian nodded, knowing that this would be the cover story and Kenzi trusted them to pull it off for the Feds when they inevitably arrived.

Carter’s hand brushed along her back as it moved from her shoulder to grab hold of her bicep. “Lets go,” he all but snapped, making a show of dragging Kenzi away- well, she hoped it was a show. She was pushed a little harder than necessary into one of the captain’s chairs on the top deck and told to stay put before the brunette disappeared. It wasn’t until they cast off and the boat was out of the small inlet and away from prying eyes that Carter returned. He took a seat in the chair next to Kenzi’s and sighed, settling back. “This wasn’t exactly how I pictured this day going,” he admitted. “But we’ve got the cash and we’re safely en route to international waters, so, I’ll chalk it up to a win.”

Kenzi tentatively relaxed then. “So what happens to me?”

The brunette turned to gaze at her, his expression unreadable for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he cracked a slight smile, one that looked genuine instead of vicious. “I believe you mentioned something back at the dock? Your… feelings about me.”

She turned beet red and looked away. Mumbling under her breath, Kenzi replied, “Well it was the truth.” She jumped when fingers brushed the back of her hand softly before holding onto it. Looking up, the blonde was met with those same intense eyes that had grabbed hold of her the first time they’d been face to face.

“You’re not the only one that feels that way you know.” Kenzi didn’t bother hiding her surprise, Carter’s smirk growing in response. “Imagine how disappointed I was thinking you’d betrayed me.”

“What about Monica?”

Carter waved his free hand, barely holding back an eye roll. “She was a fun distraction for awhile but she was starting to bore me.” His smile returned as his gaze traveled Kenzi’s form appreciatively. “And then along came something very intriguing.” He paused, wetting his lips as his expression shifted to something darker. “When I found Monica out, I was fairly confident that you and your partners were in bed with the Feds too.” He huffed. “That meant a last minute change in plans… again.”

Kenzi furrowed her brows, she wasn’t quite sure she followed. “What do you mean?”

Carter looked at her again. “Well I wasn’t exactly planning to leave you behind Corazon. Had made some adjustments to accommodate accordingly.”

“You did?” Carter nodded and Kenzi couldn’t help but laugh. Her head laid back onto the leather chair, looking up at the sky. “Well, we’re pieces of work,” she concluded, head lolling to the side to gaze at Carter thoughtfully.

The whole situation she found herself in was crazy. She’d played both sides, ditching the Feds in favor of a drug lord. She essentially had made herself a target, again, and had done all of it because she’d fallen in love with a man she met three days before. Kenzi was taken back by the sound of laughter, attention pulled back to Carter. The sound was rich and warm, so unlike anything the brunette had presented to the world. It made Kenzi smile, glad to be the cause even if what they were doing was completely insane. No one had ever claimed anything Kenzi had done in her life made sense.

“We are indeed,” Carter agreed. “Quite the pair.” He pulled Kenzi’s hand up to his mouth, kissing it softly. “Perhaps we should do something about it.”

Their eyes met, Carter’s searing into his with an intensity that caused Kenzi’s toes to curl. “What’d you have in mind?” was all she could ask.

The coy grin that crossed Carter’s face made her stomach do a flip and she followed as Carter stood up. “I have a few ideas,” he replied, voice like silk that caressed her skin. He pulled Kenzi in, arm sliding around her waist as their lips met. There was nothing tentative about it, all heat and tongue. Kenzi’s fingers threaded into his hair while Carter’s hands pressed heavily on her back as they traveled upward. They pulled each other impossibly close, neither willing to part until oxygen became a necessity once more. They stood there in a daze, sharing the same breath. As their eyes locked it caused twin smiles to slowly grow across their faces. “Why don’t we take this down to the cabin,” Carter suggested. “Get to know each other better.”

Kenzi couldn’t help but laugh at the choice of words. “Last time you said that, I watched you threaten some poor asshole with a rat.”

That made Carter laugh as well before shaking his head. “I promise the bedroom is completely rat free.”

Kenzi smirked. “Well in that case… lead the way.”


End file.
